


"Sun Go Away"

by amessoffand0ms



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Alex has to hide her 8 week baby bump from the crowds at New York Comic Con.





	"Sun Go Away"

“Mmmph. Sun go away.” Alex muttered as her alarm went off and she opened her eyes.

Someone chuckled beside her. “We're going to have to get up at some point, love.” Matt said.

The couple were at a hotel in New York, for the next three days they were doing panels, photo ops, and autograph signings at New York Comic Con. They were doing a panel and photo op together, along with separate ones.

Alex snuggled close to him. “Cuddle me.”

He wrapped his arms around her as best he could, and angled his head to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He sat, and cupped the small swell of her tummy with one hand. “Both of you.”

Alex was 8 weeks pregnant, and she was beginning to show a little bit.

Their relationship was old news by now, they'd gone public on Christmas Day last year, Salome had posted a photo of the couple snuggled up together watching TV.

She put a hand over his. “I'd better wear something loose today, just in case anyone guesses.”

“Hmm.” Matt agreed. “When are we telling people?”

“Well, I was thinking, after the 12 week scan, we can tell our friends and family, and then I'll post a picture of the scan printout on Instagram.” Alex said, shifting so she was looking at him.

He smiled. “Yes, that sounds good.”

He looked at the clock. “We'd better get up.”

Alex huffed, but sat up and retrieved a hair tie from the bedside table. “We showered last night, didn't we?”

“Uh huh.”

She got out of bed, and began to rifle through outfits that she'd hung up in the wardrobe. "No, no, definitely no, maybe." She pulled out her black two piece dress-the skirt had brightly coloured words on it, and the top was long sleeved. "This?"

"Maybe, it could lead to speculation though."

"Okay." Alex pulled out a pair of cat ears and a wide brown belt that would partly cover her tummy. "Better?"

"The belt would look a bit silly, I know that you don't often mind about your outfits, but pick a thinner one."

She did so, and looked outside. It was grey, and threatening to rain. "I think that we're going to need coats, darling."

A while later...

"I'm nervous, Matt." Said Alex when they were waiting outside for the taxi to come to take them to the convention centre, hand in hand.

He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist so she was snuggled against him. "There's no need to be, 'Lex.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beating, which never failed to calm her down. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, it's my job." Matt responded, kissing her head.

The taxi came, and beeped its horn at them.

"That's our cue to go." Alex said, pulling away from her partner.

A while later…

Alex had done her photo ops and her panel, and she was in the green room eating a sandwich, waiting for Matt.

She was on her phone, scrolling through her messages, and wasn't really paying attention to the other people around her.

A squeal of excitement caused her to look up, and spot a familiar redheaded Scot.

“Karen!” She said, standing up and making her way towards her friend, who threw her arms around her.

It's so good to see you!” Karen gushed, letting her go. “How have you and stupid face been? Oh, and your wonderful daughter of course.”

“We've all been wonderful, thank you.” Alex wondered briefly whether to tell Karen about her pregnancy, but decided against it. “Sal's with her dad at the moment, we Skype daily though.”

“That's great.” The other woman smiled.

Alex sat down on her seat, Karen next to to her, and Alex had her lunch whilst Karen caught her up on what she'd been doing. 

“So, we just wrapped on the third Guardians movie, and I've got a break before the press starts. What about you?”

“Oh, I'm going to the UK soon to shoot a 6 part period drama, I'm excited for that. We'll all have to meet up when we're all in the same place.” Alex responded.

Karen smiled. “We sure will- I have to go now, photo ops call.”

She gave Alex another hug and exited the room, passing Matt on the way and saying hello to him.

“Hey Kingston, I see that you had to put up with Moony.” Alex's partner greeted her, pecking her on the cheek and sitting on the seat that Karen had vacated.

“Kaz isn't that bad, darling.”

“I'm surprised that she didn't suspect our little secret.” Matt's gaze flickered pointedly to her middle, and back up to her eyes.

“I did consider telling her, I kept quiet though.” Alex replied, and kissed him properly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. All two of you.” He beamed.


End file.
